Моя певица
by myself in Neverland
Summary: Lа tua cantante - так они называют того, кто обоняет так же неповторимо, как Белла для меня. Они называют ее моим певцом — потому что ее кровь поет для меня.


Моя певица

Название: Моя певица

Автор: myself_in_Neverland

Фендом: «Сумерки»  
Рейтинг: PG-13.  
Жанр: Ангст, Драма.  
Размер: мини  
Персонажи: Эммет Каллен  
Предупреждение: ООС (ну куда же без него), POV, возможны грамматические и стилистические ошибки. Ах, да, конечно же, пафос)

Саммари:

Моя певица умирает назавтра,

Ей бы понюхать последних секунд,

Моя певица умирает назавтра,

Но ее не вернуть...

Мумий Тролль «Моя певица»

Дисклаймер: Герои принадлежит С. Майер – чужого не надобно.

Статус: Закончен

Я сидел в самом углу второсортного бара и был почти невидим для людей, собравшихся здесь. И не только темнота ограждала меня от назойливого внимания. Где-то на подсознательном уровне посетители «запрещали» себе смотреть в мою сторону. Они чувствовали опасность, сочившуюся из меня и заполняющую все пространство. Ощущали угрозу, которая была настолько осязаема, что ее можно было потрогать руками. Причиной была моя сущность. Я вампир. Самый быстрый, самый свирепый хищник в мире. Самый совершенный. Я мог ровно за пятнадцать секунд уничтожить половину этого заведения, убить всех посетителей, и никто бы даже не успел заметить. Мог бы. Но не собирался. Как ни странно, я был «травоядным» хищником. Вегетарианцем, как любит говорить Карлайл. Я, Розали, Карлайл, Эсме и Эдвард были практически единственными в своем роде. Мы могли противиться своей кровожадной природе и усмирять жажду. Я невольно провел языком по твердым зубам и усмехнулся. Еще пару часов назад я вонзал их в тучную, мясистую тушу гризли, на которого охотился вместе со своей семьей. Я до сих пор чувствовал на губах его теплую, смешанную со вкусом страха кровь. Медведь был для меня жизнью, я же оказался для него смертью.

Не знаю, почему я оказался здесь. Иногда на меня находила ностальгия, что ли. Или как это называется? Меня тянуло к людям, хотелось делать то, что делают они. Быть с ними, быть ими. Никогда не расскажу об этом, даже Розали. Хотя уверен, что кто-кто, а она меня прекрасно поймет. Но признание будет означать мою слабость, а я должен быть сильным, таким, как все остальные. Я слегка раздвинул ноги и облокотился на стол, ведь именно так делают люди, когда устают сидеть в одной и той же позе. Это я еще помню.

В баре стало темнее, пустили дым, который пах так отвратительно, что я задержал дыхание. Вспыхнул яркий луч света, отливающий золотистым, и по залу раздалось одобрительное гудение и радостные аплодисменты. Очевидно, сейчас перед нами предстанет местная второсортная звезда с заурядным, посредственным талантом. Свет снова померк, но мне это не помешало увидеть тоненькую фигурку, которая неуверенно скользнула на сцену, сжимая в маленьких пальчиках микрофон. На девушке было длинное, тянущееся за ней шлейфом платье темно-красного, словно бургундское вино, цвета. Каштановые волосы спускались ниже лопаток, словно шелк лаская кожу. Большие темно-синие глаза смотрели испуганно, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте бара. Она была красива, даже для человека. Эта девушка была не похожа на тех, что я встречал. Даже на Розали.

Искусственный смог рассеялся, и в зале вновь зажегся свет. Все внимание было приковано к маленькой девушке, стоящей на сцене. На вид ей было лет семнадцать-восемнадцать. Заиграла музыка, и она запела тихим, дрожащим от волнения голосом, в котором отчетливо звучала грусть. Я, наконец, мог вздохнуть спокойно. Но лучше бы я этого не делал… Меня сразу же пронзил тонкий, сладковато-горький запах. _Ее_ запах. Аромат _ее_ крови. Никогда прежде я не ощущал ничего подобного. Он, будто наркотик, разливался по моему выкованному из плоти телу, заполняя все уголки моего сознания. Мышцы напряглись, и я услышал треск дерева. В моей руке был обломок стола, который я неосознанно сжал рукой. В ушах застучала жажда, прожигая горло, словно кислота, разъедая все человеческое, что еще хранила моя память. Я хотел эту девушку, хотел вонзить зубы в нее, выпить до последней капли, ощутить этот невероятный запах на вкус. Во мне кричал инстинкт, требующий сладковато-горькой крови. Больше всего сейчас на свете мне хотелось убить это существо. Я был зверем, голодным, диким и необузданным.

Едва уловимым движением я поднялся на ноги, совершенно не соображая, что делаю. Был готов молниеносно приблизиться к ней и всадить острые зубы в ее горло, раздирая плоть. На глазах у всех. Мне было наплевать на остальных. Но что потом скажет Розали? Карлайл? Он ведь так старался сделать из меня что-то стоящее, что-то похожее на человека. Невероятным усилием воли я заставил себя опуститься на стул, который жалобно хрустнул подо мной. Я не знал, что делать. Но в одном я был уверен точно – уйти отсюда я сейчас не смогу. Это выше меня. Выше всего того, что так старательно воспитывала во мне семья. Эта чертова певичка вырвала все это из моей души, высвобождая монстра, так тщательно задавливаемого мной за годы существования. И поэтому я убью ее.

Нет, нельзя. Я медленно поднялся на ноги, все еще пытаясь контролировать себя, зажмурился, задержал дыхание, чтобы только не чувствовать парализующего запаха, не видеть ее розовых щек и трепета черных ресниц. Мне было противно от самого себя, от того, в кого меня превращала эта человеческая девушка. Но я не сделал и шага в сторону двери. Просто не мог заставить себя выйти отсюда и больше никогда не чувствовать самого прекрасного и в то же время чудовищного аромата на Свете. Я слабак. Жалкий, мерзкий вампир.

Не представляю как, но я смог все-таки вырваться из плена сладковато-горького запаха и выбежать из темного бара. Я мчался так быстро, что даже Эдвард, я думаю, не догнал бы меня. Пытался отключить мысли в голове, лишь бы не возвращаться обратно, не думать о ней и ее аромате. Каждую клеточку тела пронзала жажда крови. Все еще чувствовал присутствие певицы второсортного бара этого захолустного городишки. Нужно выбираться отсюда, сейчас же. Не знаю, что случиться, если я встречу эту человеческую девушку снова. Зачем обманывать себя? Прекрасно знаю. Уверен, что убью ее.

Я был глуп, наивно полагая, что убегу, забуду песню ее крови, кипящую у меня в сознании. Как бы ни старался, но через какое-то время вновь оказался у бара. Я не хотел этого, не шел в том направлении специально, но, видимо, все пути в этом чертовом городе ведут сюда. Дьявол! Я снова задохнулся от сладковато-горького аромата. Она была рядом. Чувствовал на языке выедающий меня изнутри запах. Я услышал свой утробный рык и приготовился к атаке. Девушка моя. Моя жертва. Моя слабость. Моя певица.

Она вышла с черного входа из бара и быстрым шагом направилась к машине, припаркованной на другой стороне улицы. На ней была лишь легкая накидка, должно быть не спасающая от зимнего холода и уколов ледяного снега, падающего ей на плечи. Девушка обернулась и увидела меня, стоящего посередине дороги. Робко улыбнувшись, она повернулась, чтобы открыть дверь автомобиля. Но я был быстрее…

Я, будто сорвавшийся с цепи зверь, накинулся на нее, вдавливая в сугроб. От страха, я думаю, она даже закричать не смогла. Ее огромные глаза смотрели на меня непонимающе, затравленно. Интересно, понимала ли она, что умрет в течение нескольких секунд? Наверное, нет. Я зарычал, все еще пытаясь себя контролировать. Но затопляющий мой разум аромат не позволял мыслить, сопротивляться инстинктам. Я был лишь хищным зверем, и уж точно не травоядным.

Я вонзил твердые зубы в ее теплую шею, сжимая до хруста запястья девушки. Почувствовал сладковато-горький привкус ее крови и больше вообще не мог ни о чем думать…

Я сидел на коленях перед мертвой человеческой девушкой, исступленно гладя ее переломанные руки, разметавшиеся по снегу каштановые волосы и побелевшее лицо. В ее теле не было и капли крови - я выпил ее досуха. Но все еще мог ощущать запах, который так сводил с ума. Он был во мне. Тек по моим жилам, струился ядом в моем сознании. Я убил то существо, тягу к которому еще не испытывал никогда. Даже к Розали.

Январский снег пушистыми хлопьями падал на ее лицо, чтобы уже не растаять. Тело юной певицы никого не согреет своим теплом, она больше никогда ни для кого не споет своим красивым, наполненным грустью голосом… Сегодня она пела для меня в последний раз.


End file.
